


Божественный роман: Встреча

by bibigongirl



Series: Божественный роман [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibigongirl/pseuds/bibigongirl





	Божественный роман: Встреча

Дженсен уже готов открыть дверь в конференц-зал Д Кэмпбелл Холла, но останавливается и поворачивается к Джареду. Его охватывает какое-то странное чувство, от которого зудит все тело. Ему кажется – он не уверен, но все-таки – что это чистый страх.

\- Я не хочу это делать, - говорит он, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более жалко и умоляюще.

\- Дженсен, - отвечает Джаред твердо, - ты обещал.

\- Но я...

\- Обещал.

\- Да, но...

\- Обещал.

Дженсен вздыхает, понуро отпустив плечи. 

\- А давай я не буду это делать, а их заставлю поверить, что сделал?

Джаред качает головой, потом закатывает глаза:

\- Это всего несколько часов твоей жизни. И ты даже не живешь обычной жизнью, ты бессмертный, бога ради. Смирись.

Дженсен ворчит, но все равно открывает дверь. И тут же оказывается в окружении полудюжины своих последователей.

\- Слава Энгусу! – кричат они.

\- Вообще-то теперь я Дженсен, - говорит Дженсен, изо всех сил стараясь превратить свое привычно хмурое выражение в нечто, хоть немного напоминающее улыбку.

\- Слава Дженсену!

\- Ага, - язвительно бормочет Дженсен, - так намного лучше. – Он неохотно проходит дальше в комнату, Джаред движется за ним.

\- Слава консорту!

\- Слава! – отзывается Джаред чересчур жизнерадостно. Дженсен смотрит на него сердито. Джаред подмигивает.

\- О, Великий Бог Эн... Дженсен! – говорит тот, кого зовут Миша, торопливо подходя к ним и низко кланяясь. – Для нас большая честь и великая ответственность быть удостоенными вашего внимания...

\- Да, да, - перебивает его Дженсен, оглядывая комнату. – Джаред говорил, здесь будут мини-чизкейки.

\- Стол с закусками здесь, мое прекраснейшее божество! – худощавый парень с каштановыми волосами и бородой машет ему с другого конца комнаты.

Парень рядом с ним фыркает:

\- Прекраснейшее? Ну ты и подлиза, Уил...

\- Отсоси, Алдис.

\- Так, - Миша хлопает в ладоши. – Сначала еда, а потом жертвоприношение девственника.

\- Что «девственника»? - подскакивает Джаред.

\- О, не переживай, - успокаивает его симпатичная блондинка, - это ненастоящее жертвоприношение. Современные суды, к сожалению, совсем не такие либеральные, как в древние времена.

Дженсен смотрит в угол на стоящего там подростка. Тот прислонился к стене и наблюдает за происходящим с практичной незаинтересованностью, характерной для его возраста. 

\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что эти придурки не похитили тебя или не подсыпали наркоты тебе в сок?

Мальчишка пожимает плечами и показывает на Мишу:

\- Этот мужик сказал, что даст мне пятьдесят баксов и что я буду дома к обеду.

Миша кивает:

\- Сказал.

Дженсен хлопает Джареда по груди тыльной стороной ладони, потом показывает на находящихся в комнате и приподнимает брови. Джаред кривится.

\- Ладно, - говорит он тихо, - ты был прав. Но уйти сейчас будет невежливо. 

Дженсен закатывает глаза:

\- Пять мини-чизкейков и одно ненастоящее жертвоприношение девственника, и мы сваливаем отсюда, договорились?

\- Договорились, о, прекраснейший.

\- Не вынуждай меня прибегать к страшным карам, Джаред.


End file.
